


Vidcon

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Secret Identity, VidCon YouTube Convention, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Dream goes to Vidcon without doing a face reveal. He's got a bet going with Techno, though: whoever recognizes the other first wins. Fake accents and no description of what the other looks like will make this pretty hard. So will the crushes they have on each other...If you've seen this before, it's because it's on Wattpad! I'm under the same username, birdsofmalcontent :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 862





	Vidcon

So maybe going to Vidcon without doing a face reveal is a ridiculous idea.

I was already feeling the stress of it all, and it wasn't until I was on the plane that I realized how ridiculous it actually was.

Part of me wishes I could text George right now. Or Sapnap. Or Bad. Or even Skeppy, honestly. But the WiFi on planes is always terrible, so I just try to play a game on my phone and calm my nerves.

Half the panic is based on the fact that I'm meeting most of these people in person for the first time. Sure, I've met George, Sapnap, and Wilbur, but everyone else...

If I wasn't there, it would feel off. Our whole group, the Minecraft YouTubers, had all agreed to go to Vidcon together. Fundy, Wilbur, Phil, George, Skeppy, Bad, Sapnap, Spifey, Finn, Tommy, Tubbo, me, Technoblade...

I think I'm the most nervous to meet Techno.

Probably cause I don't actually know what he looks like, and he doesn't know what I look like, so there's all the mystery behind everything. We made a bet that whoever recognizes the other first is able to tweet something off the loser's Twitter account.

Also my tiny crush on him.

I'll probably recognize his voice, or at least his deadpan humor.

When my plane lands, I meet George and Sapnap in the baggage claim area. Sapnap gives me a bearhug and George hugs me tightly but respectfully (that's just how both of them are), and it feels amazing to be able to see them in person again.

"So what's your plan?" George asks as soon as we're sitting in Sapnap's car (George landed in Texas three days ago and they drove to LA together (no, I don't understand it either)). Sapnap is driving, George is sitting shotgun, and I'm in the back middle seat, leaning forward so far that I'm basically in between the two of them.

"Well, I'm going to try and be inconspicuous," I start.

"And how will you pull that off?" Sapnap laughs. "You're like, ten feet tall and have a recognizable voice and laugh. Besides, you'll be hanging out with us the whole time."

"I, uh, figured out how to do a British accent."

George turns towards me, one eyebrow raised. "Really."

"Yes, really." I switch into it (I've been practicing). "We can just say I'm a small YouTuber who's one of George's friends, and I'll stay away from the attention when you guys are stopped by fans for pictures."

"Pretty good accent, dude." Sapnap takes a particularly sharp turn then, causing me to slide down the slick leather seat. "I like this idea. Feels pretty bold."

"I don't think this is going to work," George says. He's turned back to face the road. "Your accent is terrible, by the way."

"I could trick one of our friends with it," I say with a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"I'll figure someone out."

For the rest of the ride (less than 10 minutes), we stay quiet, listening to whatever songs come up on the radio. I notice that Sapnap's right hand and George's left are resting on the console between them, pinkies wrapped together, but I don't say anything about it.

I decide to attempt introducing myself to Skeppy at the hotel as if we haven't been friends for the past year.

"Nice to meet you, Skeppy," I say with a warm smile. Accent on, mannerisms changed, he already seems to be falling for it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mitch," Skeppy says, shaking my hand. "How come I've never heard of you?"

"I'm one of George's friends and a small YouTuber, so I don't have the clout for you to have heard of me," I joke.

George and Sapnap, who are both watching us, look amused. Skeppy is still smiling. "Well, I think we can still be friends, even if you don't have any clout."

If he's faking not recognizing me, I might throw something, but if he's not faking this and genuinely doesn't recognize my voice, then my plan is working.

"Well, thank god, because this would be really awkward if you didn't." I switch back to my normal accent then and relax into my normal body language.

Skeppy's eyes widen and he takes a step back. "Holy shit, Dream?"

"So I did fool you?"

"Duuude!" He jumps into a hug and nearly knocks me over. "I didn't recognize you at all!"

So my disguise works. Now to put it into use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, I wake up in a hotel room, my stomach bubbling with excitement.

As I sit up, I glance at the bed next to me. George is on the side closest to me, curled in on himself, and Sapnap is directly behind him, one arm over George.

Never did the fans think I was going to be the third wheel in this dynamic.

As the two of them wake up, they snuggle closer together, causing me to climb out of bed and focus on something on the opposite side of the room. "Didn't know you two had gotten this close on that road trip."

The red cheeks on both of them make me wheeze. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it. Do whatever you want, I'm heading to breakfast."

"Thanks for being cool with it," Sapnap says. They're both sitting up by this point, still very close together.

"Of course!" I sit down on the edge of my bed to pull on my Vans. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two months," George says sheepishly.

"Two months of third-wheeling without even knowing? That's gotta be some kind of record." Wallet, phone, charger, Creator Pass, backpack with water bottle and sunscreen, room key. "Don't do anything too bad while I'm gone."

"Dream!" George wails, but I'm already out of the door and in the hallway.

The continental breakfast is instead a full restaurant in this hotel, which is a little intimidating. Skeppy, Bad, Finn, and Spifey are thankfully already there, so I join them.

Somewhere between the time we order food and the time it comes, I notice someone across the restaurant watching me. He's cute, with fluffy brown hair and glasses, and he's sitting next to a man I recognize as Wilbur.

Could that be Techno?

I flash him a smile and a wink, causing his cheeks to turn red. He also smiles, then quickly turns back to his tablemates.

"Who are you looking at?" George asks, sliding into the chair next to me. Sapnap takes the chair across from George and next to Finn. Both of them look frazzled.

"Nobody."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day goes very smoothly.

I only drop the act for a few people I genuinely want to talk to (Wilbur and Phil, for example). Every fan that stops whoever I'm with doesn't recognize me and accepts the 'Mitch' facade. A few ask for pictures, which I accept because who knows it's Dream in the pictures? Not very many people.

I watch George and Sapnap on the Gaming Panel, talking about Minecraft with a few people I've killed in MCC before. It's weird to put faces to the Minecraft skins, especially since most people look nothing like their skin at all.

In the evening, my legs are exhausted and there's still the Creator Party. Despite my protests, Skeppy eventually convinces me to join everyone, so I reluctantly follow.

The party is held in our hotel's courtyard, which is designed to look like a tropical bar. An artificial river you can swim in snakes through the area, fruit trees provide cover from the disappearing sun, and a full bar keeps everyone entertained. It's a pretty average party hype wise, but the music is reasonable and the energy is electric and excited.

Eventually, I end up leaning against the railings of a bridge that crosses over the river. It's quieter over here, but the beat of the music is still heavy. The air around me is thick with heat and my brain is starting to get tired of being around so many humans at a time. The drink in my hand (A 'Mr. Beast Special'; all the drinks are named after the big creators) is not helping anything, so I'm pretty tipsy by this point.

"Hello," a voice says to my right, and when I turn, I recognize the man from the restaurant this morning. There's a lime green drink in his hand (was there one that's me-themed?).

In a split second, I become Mitch again, since I don't know this person. "Hi."

"Saw you at breakfast this morning," he says.

"That you did."

"I'm Aaron." He extends a hand and I take it. His palm is soft and warm and the touch makes my cheeks heat up. I'm drunker than I thought...

"Mitch."

"You're pretty cute, Mitch."

My face nearly lights on fire, but I try to play it cool. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Is this Techno? He's got some kind of accent as well, one I can't place, but if he's recognized me and is trying to make me slip up...

Whether it is or it isn't, he looks pretty under the lights and I'm not thinking straight (ba dum tsh).

My comment makes him blush, and I feel a burst of satisfaction.

"Thanks," he laughs, leaning against the opposite rail of the bridge, right across from me. "So, is this your first Vidcon?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to find someone who's as underprepared for this as I am." A shrug, a small laugh. "Who knew I would have to be paying attention to other humans 24/7?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, don't worry." It's nice to be able to talk to someone about this. George and Sapnap both love the attention; nobody knows I'm even me and I'm already exhausted. "Should've just stayed inside."

"I'll drink to that." He raises his glass and I stretch across the bridge to clink our glasses together. "What are you drinking?"

"A Mr. Beast."

"I was thinking about that, but I chose the Dream."

The way he says my 'name' sends a shiver through me. It's almost a purr, rolling off his tongue slowly and seductively. Shit, I don't need this right now. Or maybe I do...

"Do you watch him?" I ask casually. It feels weird to refer to myself in the third person.

"Sometimes. He's okay."

This has to be Techno, right? Or it's just another YouTuber (that I'm really liking so far) and he's going to be really confused if I bring it up and he's not Techno.

If it is Techno, you have to be sure, my brain whispers to me. Come on, you like him. Take this farther.

"Yeah, I've heard he's pretty okay." I shrug. "I like Technoblade better, though, he's the better PVPer."

I know that Techno can't handle compliments (he gets flustered every time I give him one), and the deepened blush on his cheeks is only proving my theory that he's standing across from me.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." 'Aaron' smiles. His smile is cute.

There's a spark here, right? Cause if there isn't, I'm about to make a real fool of myself.

"This is kind of a weird question, but... could I use a pickup line on you?"

"That sounds like flirting, Mitch."

"You're not saying no."

"And neither are you."

I pause for a moment, searching his face for discomfort. Instead, he raises his eyebrows in annoyance.

"So? Lay it on me." Aaron winks, his tone exasperated and flirtatious, and I can tell he's playing along.

"Well, since you seem to know a little about Minecraft, I've got a poem for you." It's a poem that I saw on Instagram once and found hilarious.

Redstone is red

Lapis is blue

Can I put my Minecraft bed

Next to you?

Aaron's cheeks turn bright red as he laughs. "Oh come on. I was really liking you and you use the cringiest line in the world."

"I've got dirtier ones..."

"No, no, I think that was enough." He's still laughing, genuinely laughing. I could recognize that laugh anywhere.

Have I been changing my laugh? Shit.

I'm feeling too bold for my own good, so the common sense area of my brain has been turned off by the alcohol.

I switch sides so I'm sitting next to him instead of across from him. His eyes are dark and pretty.

"So? Did the line work?"

"If you're trying to get a kiss from me, all your chances dropped when that heinous thing came out of your mouth."

I stick out my bottom lip in a pout, bringing a snort out of him. "Please?"

The Vidcon Creator Party is probably not the best place to kiss someone, but he leans forward and as I said, my common sense has been turned off for the night.

It feels good. So good.

I'm the first to pull away, just a couple inches so I can whisper something. My eyes are closed, and I'm guessing his are as well.

"Hey, Techno?"

"Yes, Dream?"

"Yes!" I say loudly, opening my eyes to see he's jerked back, shock on his features.

"No!"

"I win! I win the bet!" My accent is gone and I'm me again.

"Dammit!" Techno runs a hand through his hair (who said it was hot? not me, definitely...). "And you seduced me!"

"Say that a little louder, won't you?"

"I'll say it as loud as I want," he hisses. "How long have you known?"

"Had doubts around breakfast, you were sitting next to Wilbur for God's sake."

"And you were sitting with Skeppy! I should've said something faster, I just wasn't sure..."

"You were probably just too entranced by all my charm," I joke.

Techno scowls. "To think I actually was enjoying kissing you, and it was all just to win the bet."

"It wasn't, actually." I scratch the back of my neck. "I do like you, the bet was just an extra thing."

He looks up at me, eyebrows raised in shock and shining brown eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah," I laugh.

"Huh." He bites his lip (I could pass out at this point), then says, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Hell yes." The party is too much and I highkey want to kiss him again.

"Cool. My hotel room?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Didn't know we're that far into our relationship."

"Get your head out of the gutter, I'm just trying to find someone place quieter."

"Then I completely agree. I should tell George and Sapnap, though, so they don't freak out and think I'm dead."

After quickly explaining the situation to my friends (and getting a slap on the back from Sapnap, along with a 'use protection' from George), I follow Techno to his hotel room.

At some point, I slip my hand into his. We're a similar height, so it's comfortable, and his cheeks are bright red.

As he opens the door, a thought comes into my mind.

This is only the first day of Vidcon, and we have two more. What else is going to happen?


End file.
